


Can We Stop Pretending? (Just For A Moment)

by Guardian_Rose



Series: A String Of Moments Makes A Life [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Could be read as:, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), or:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Currently, he is thinking through a haze of heavy fog. A static electricity still hurtling up his spine, sparking in his heart making it skip beats at an unerring frequency. Nightmare. Just a nightmare. But the world just almost ended barely six hours ago and he just really needs to know where Aziraphale is. That Aziraphale is safe and that he, himself, is safe. Under the angel’s protection still. That they aren’t ‘over’.He fights his way out of the bedsheets, twisting and slamming his knees and arms into the bedside table then the walls then the corner of the bed itself.***For the anon prompt request: "if you ever have time could you maybe write the first time they hug? because what if they have never hugged up until present date? and when they finally do it's startling at first but then they just melt? doesn't matter if it's 'thank god you're alive' hug, or a 'you're sad and i'm comforting you' hug or just a 'i love you' hug. i just really love soft hugs, you know."





	Can We Stop Pretending? (Just For A Moment)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the request: "if you ever have time could you maybe write the first time they hug? because what if they have never hugged up until present date? and when they finally do it's startling at first but then they just melt? doesn't matter if it's 'thank god you're alive' hug, or a 'you're sad and i'm comforting you' hug or just a 'i love you' hug. i just really love soft hugs, you know." 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Somehow, in the past six millennia, hugs had never been a thing they’d shared. Hand shakes and kisses on the cheek when that was all the rage. Aziraphale kissed Crowley on each cheek exactly once and, after Crowley’s vehement reaction, never again. They’d just never hugged. Crowley had caught Aziraphale when he’d tipped over, drunk of course, many times. And it had probably happened vice versa so maybe they’d hugged? Sort of?

Still, he’s not thinking about any of that right now. He’ll think about it later when he’s committing the evening to memory. 

Currently, he is thinking through a haze of heavy fog. A static electricity still hurtling up his spine, sparking in his heart making it skip beats at an unerring frequency. Nightmare. Just a nightmare. But the world just almost ended barely six hours ago and he just really needs to know where Aziraphale is. That Aziraphale is safe and that he, himself, is safe. Under the angel’s protection still. That they aren’t ‘over’. 

He fights his way out of the bedsheets, twisting and slamming his knees and arms into the bedside table then the walls then the corner of the bed itself. There’s shuffling from the hallway and possibly his name is called? Maybe a knocking at the door? He’s pretty sure he could have figured it out had he not still been hearing his own screams mixed with dream-Aziraphale’s in his head. And hadn’t just stood on his own foot and fallen to the floor. The door swings open, shedding light on him and his sorry state. He scrunches his eyes shut as Aziraphale crouches next to his head. Just seeing him is calming like nothing else ever has been.

“Don’t say anything.” Crowley grouches. “Not a word.”

Aziraphale sighs and then there are fingers in Crowley’s hair. “My dear…”

“Aziraphale.” He snaps, trying to find the energy to push him away but he just...can’t.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale sighs again and then he’s pulling Crowley up, leading him to the edge of the bed. 

Crowley lets him. He lets him wrap an arm around his shoulder, another thing they’ve done before but not often. Aziraphale doesn’t stop there, though. He tugs until Crowley realises what he wants. 

“Angel?”

Aziraphale’s smile is watery, wavering. “I’m so tired, Crowley, of finding excuses. Can’t we just have this; if not now, when? When can we just...stop pretending, my love?”

“Now. Later. Whenever you want, Zira. When and where and what ever you want,” Crowley whispers fervently.

He wraps his arms around Aziraphale’s neck, nosing softly under the angel’s jaw as Aziraphale slid his arms round Crowley’s waist. 

They’re hugging. It’s slightly awkward. To begin with, at least. They’ve not done it before and they’re hardly in prime position what with sitting side by side. But they make it work because it’s worth it. Crowley breathes Aziraphale in. Lingering in the embrace far past what is socially acceptable. That is until Aziraphale starts to shift a little. Crowley tries to double guess what he wants and thus moves to sit up again only for Aziraphale to speak up.

“I don’t- I’m not-...”

Ah. 

“We could lie down,” Crowley suggests, a little wary that Aziraphale will say that’s too far. Too fast.

“Perfect idea.”

So they shuffle and Aziraphale miracles himself into some pyjamas. They twine their legs together. They run their fingers lazily through each other’s hair. They press soft kisses against cheeks and clothed shoulders and chests. Their hug does not end for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Beta by [Kimmy <3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy) Thank you <3
> 
> Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr [WordToTheRose](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) or come say hi on my main [Guardian-Rose-Petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
